L'Avant Guerre du Colisée Corida
by PirateDiary
Summary: A un moment de notre existence, il arrive que cette famille, pourtant si unie, se brise. La Mort de son frère aîné a été la rupture de la joyeuse famille. Alors, que se passe-t-il quand on doit refaire face au passé ? Quand les ennemis ont en leur possession quelque chose qui ne devrait pas leur appartenir ? Mugiwara no Luffy est plus déterminé que jamais pour récupéré son fruit.


**Q**u'est-ce que la vie au juste ? Une courte période où un être, née d'un endroit totalement inconnu et dont il n'a pas choisi l'emplacement, grandi en compagnie d'autres du même cas et qui fini par disparaître, sa petite flamme s'étend, en ne laissant derrière lui que son corps, ses empruntes et des souvenirs : un corps sans âme. Ainsi va la vie, toujours la même fin qu'on ne peut éviter, une fin tragique. Certes, pendant ces années, la vie peut être belle et heureuse avec ces quelques petits problèmes de la vie quotidienne. Mais malheureusement elle se finit toujours pareil, le scénario est répété infiniment, il n'est jamais changé voici la mort. Alors de ce fait, qu'est-ce que la mort au juste ? Que se passe-t-il après la mort, que devenons nous ? Nous nous posons tous à un moment dans notre vie cette même question, qui que l'on soit, elle nous a déjà traversé l'esprit. Il s'agit aussi des deux dernières et seules questions philosophiques que se pose le jeune au chapeau de paille. Il a beau être naïf et innocent, il n'est pas stupide pour autant. Alors... Pourrait-il revoir son défunt frère un jour ? Celui pour qui il a risqué sa vie et vis versa ? Est-ce que ces deux acteurs principaux dans ce monde de barbares, qui ont été séparés il y a deux ans de cela, pourraient se retrouver, ne serait-ce qu'un court laps de temps ? J'en doute. Cette triste pensée donne alors des frissons au brun, des frissons désagréables qui glacent le sang, pas comme la douce chaleur du corps de son aîné...

**D**ésormais, il devait faire face. Face au passé. Face à tous ses évènements. Il avait grandi mentalement, et il était devenu un homme prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aime de ce monde sauvage et parsemé de danger et d'ennemis, tous prêt à vous sautez dessus afin de récupérer votre charmante tête tranchée et se faire ainsi de l'argent. La vie est dure et il faut vivre ainsi, mais elle n'est pas aussi dure que vous le croyez si vous savez appréciez sa beauté. Mais dans ce monde, les enfants ont tous connu la guerre et rares sont ceux qui n'ont connu que la paix et qui n'ont perdu leurs proches que par la mort de vieillesse. Si dans cette ère de piraterie le monde marchait ainsi, dans la paix et l'ordre, comme la Marine fait croire qu'elle le souhaiterai, le monde ne serait pas aussi excitant. Et parce qu'il est excitant et que l'aventure résonne à travers l'océan que notre chapeau de paille s'est lancé dans une expérience inoubliable où l'on ne peut faire demi tour. Tout comme son grand frère...

**M**aintenant, le voilà dans le Nouveau Monde. Il sait à quel point cette mer peut être dangereuse, remplie d'ennemis plus barbares les uns que les autres. Mais il a confiance, confiance en lui et son équipage il les protègera coûte que coûte et ne perdra à nouveau aucun de ses compagnons. Ce sont eux qui lui ont redonné espoir, eux qui lui ont fait oublier ses problèmes lorsqu'il était en totale dépression suite à la mort de son ainé. Pour cela, il ne veut pas les perdre. Mais là, tout est différent. Le passé refait surface. Les évènements prennent une tournure bien différente ! Celui qui en est la cause : Le Chirurgien de la Mort. Monkey D. Luffy a décidé de suivre celui qui lui l'a soigné et lui a sauvé la vie, au lieu de suivre son propre chemin. Ils ont fait une alliance, mais de ce fait des ennemis communs : Joker. Au départ, seul le rose exprimait son intéressement au Chapeau de Paille, premièrement pour sa réputation, puis pour sa lignée. A vrai dire, sans s'être jamais réellement rencontré, ils étaient liés. Et ce lien vient d'être appris par la jeune homme, lui qui ne faisait que simplement visiter une île.

**E**n effet, lors de la division de son groupe, avec Franky, ils ont appris la réapparition de ce fruit. Celui qui ne devait pas réapparaître, et encore moins au main d'ennemis ! Comment ? Comment le Roi de Dressrosa avait-il récupéré ce fruit. Celui qui, il y a deux ans encore était possédé par celui qu'il admirait le plus... Non. Luffy ne devait pas passer à coté d'une telle affaire, quitte à annuler son alliance temporairement avec Trafalgar Law, il ne devait en aucun cas laisser ce pouvoir se retrouver dans les mains de gens dangereux. Certes, il ne pourra le manger, il lui sera sans doute inutile, mais là n'est pas la priorité de Mugiwara no Luffy. Son nouvel objectif ? Récupérer coûte que coûte le fruit du démon de son défunt frère, et pour cela, il y mettra toute sa volonté. Il n'abandonnera pas le pouvoir de son frère, la seule chose qu'il puisse récupérer de lui pour qu'ils soient de « nouveau » ensemble : le Mera Mera no Mi sera sien. La bataille contre Donquixote Doflamingo commence !


End file.
